Sasuke Takahashi
Sasuke Takahashi (高橋サスケ Takahashi Sasuke) (born on February 4, 1989) is a Japanese professional wrestler and mixed martial artist. He is currently under contract with UFC. He is best known for the rumor that in a street fight before his MMA career that he "Kicked a man's head off" earning him the nickname "Buzzsaw." This nickname followed him all the way to the UFC where his deadly kicks were showcased in every fight. Early life Takahashi was an avid Bruce Lee fan getting into Martial Arts at an early age. This caused others to bully him and see if he could really fight, Takahashi began to get into many fights after school hours. He earned a reputation of being the greatest street fighter in Japan having never lost a fight. A rumor began to spread that Takahashi once "kicked a man's head off" giving him the nickname "Buzzsaw." It was said that Takahashi could kick through anything and this is the fame that attracted the attention of the UFC and eventually took Takahashi to The Ultimate Fighter. Professional wrestling career It was announced at RTG Pit Stop ''that Takahashi will soon make his RTG debut. The ownership of RTG soon went through change and rumors speculate that Takashi's contract may have been released completely. Mixed martial arts Ultimate Championship Fighting Sasuke Takahashi made his way into the UFC through ''The Ultimate Fighter television show in 2008. It was Team Jones v. Team Cormier and Takahashi's fight was one of the most anticipated on the show. Takahashi did not disappoint as he won his match in amazing fashion with a KO victory early in the first round, 2 minutes and 59 seconds into the first round and the fight was over. Takahashi landed multiple strikes to the head before landing the killing blow via roundhouse kick. Before Takahashi could continue his attack the referee would call the fight. TUF Draft Jon Jones saw Takahashi as a middle 5 pick and told him, "There's a few areas we need to work on, but I see lots of potential in you. With some proper training, you'll be a serious threat." Daniel Cormier saw Takahashi as a top 3 pick and told him, "Great fight, I don't see many holes in your game. Let's get you on my team and take this to the finish." Sasuke was drafted to Team Cormier with the second pick of The Ultimate Fight Draft. After defeating Kyung Song, Takahashi won The Ultimate Fighter Finale starting his official MMA record at 1-0 . Heavyweight Championship At UFC 140, Takahashi defeated Stipe Miocic at 3:13 of the 1st round crowning him the youngest champion in UFC history. Stipe Miocic dominated the clinch owning the first minute of the fight. Takahashi use his wingspan advantage keeping distance between them with his left jab. Eventually, Takahashi rocked him with a head leaving an opening for the flying knee that ended the bout. Light Heavyweight Championship At UFC 178, Takahashi faced Kyu Jeong, who was a well rounded Freestyle Wrestler, for the UFC Light Heavyweight Championship. Takahashi used his length to his advantage throwing a flurry of jabs and kicks. Takahashi's strength proved to be to much for Jeong as he was backed into the cage and hit with a huge head kick. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** High Knee ** Running single leg high knee * Signature moves ** Multiple kick variations *** Low kick *** Roundhouse kick *** Super *** Sole kick *** Yakuza kick (Big boot) usually to opponent in the corner ** Spinning back fist ** Mounted punches * Nicknames ** "The Buzzsaw" ** "The Human Buzzsaw" * Entrance themes ** "Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon Championships & Accomplishments Mixed Martial Arts * Inside Fights ** Rookie of the Year (2008) * Sports Illustrated ** Top Newcomer of the Year (2008) * Ultimate Champioship Fighting ** Most wins in UFC history ** Longest winning streak in UFC history ** ''The Ultimate Fighter ''Winner ** Submission of the Night (two times) vs. Ben Rothwell, Mark Hunt ** UFC Heavyweight Championship (One time) ** Youngest fighter to win a UFC Heavyweight Championship (22 yr, 309 days) ** UFC Light Heavyweight Championship (One time) ** Knockout of the Night (two times) vs. Dillan Romero, Max Harris ** Knockout of the Year (one time) vs. Dillan Romero Mixed martial arts record See also * List of current UFC fighters * List of male mixed martial artists External Links * Twitter * YouTube Channel Category:Wrestler Category:RTG Category:Xbox Category:Superstar